


a sacrifice to Hadúr

by fallenidol_453



Series: Wordcount Challenge [3]
Category: István a király - Szörényi/Bródy/Bródy & Boldizsár
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Execution, Gen, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 100, i wrote this in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: The ropes tighten, stretch his limbs beyond capacity.He does not regret a single decision.
Series: Wordcount Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	a sacrifice to Hadúr

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own István, a király, I'm only playing in the sandbox for a few minutes!
> 
> Hadúr is a war god in Hungarian mythology, and (probably) was one of the gods Koppany and his people worshiped in the musical. The white horse shown (or "sacrificed", depending on the production) either during the songs Áldozatunk fogadjátok or Elkésett a békevágy is probably a reference to how a white stallion was traditionally sacrificed to Hadúr before a battle.
> 
> My mythology knowledge is a little shaky though (hence the "probablys"), so take the above with a grain of salt.

One by one, Koppány’s limbs are tied. He is the sacrifice to ensure István’s victory and prevent future rebellion.

Perhaps Géza was right, and their country would only prosper as a Christian realm.

But wasn’t it enough to want to rule independently, free to worship his gods instead of Christ?

The ropes tighten, stretch his limbs beyond capacity. The crowd’s anticipation builds.

He does not regret a single decision.

He only regrets failing and damning his surviving people to the yoke of Christ.

The ropes pull.

His limbs rip away—the crowd screamscheers—

At least death comes swiftly for him.


End file.
